Please Don't Go
by Orange-Coyote
Summary: Not a songfic, although I love the song "Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner. Hermione is having second thoughts about continuing a relationship with Draco. Will Draco convince her to stay? - Just a short drabble. May turn it into a collection.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This idea came to me out of nowhere so I just wrote it down. I may just begin a collection of Dramione drabbles. Hope you enjoy. Please Review!**_

* * *

Her eyes shone in the moonlight. They glittered as if the starts resided there rather than merely reflecting from their position in the darkened sky. The brown of her irises gleamed with a mixture of mischief, anticipation, and desire.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was breathtaking. Her hair flew restlessly in the wind; her clothes were disheveled; and her lips were quirked in a teasing smile. He had no idea how she could look completely beautiful while leaving him, but she did. He wanted desperately to grab her hand and beg her to never leave, to never let him go. Despite his pride and reservations, he did just that.

"Don't go," he pleaded anxiously. "Don't leave me." He looked deeply into the eyes that he had come to adore and winced. The desire that had resided in her orbs mere seconds before was gone now and replaced with irritation. He was annoying her, he knew, with his blatant despondency. He knew his best chance was to simply let her go, his only option really, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. He refused to live the rest of his life without her by his side.

"Don't make this harder than it already is," she scolded while removing her hand from his grasp. "Don't make this any more difficult than it already has to be." She stepped away from him, wrapping her arms around herself to prevent the breakdown she frantically held within.

"Just – Hermione, _please_." He quickly moved to her side. He ran a hand through his already messy platinum blond hair. He had never begged for anything before, other than perhaps his mother's safety during the reign of Voldemort. Malfoys were never supposed to beg. Yet here he stood, atop Big Ben on a cool autumn night, begging and pleading with the girl he loved. If his father knew of this secret rendezvous he would certainly be in even less favor, perhaps ever disowned completely and cast aside. But none of that mattered to him anymore. He would do anything to have this gorgeous witch by his side.

The woman sighed resignedly. She knew he was the type of man who refused to give up. He would always get what he wanted, one way or another, and Hermione just happened to be what he wanted. He would never stop chasing her until she gave in to him. But she just couldn't be with him. Not anymore. There were too many obstacles; too much had happened between them in the past. What would her parents say? They would surely despise him for what he had said and done in the past. And what would they think of their daughter loving such a man?

"We can't, Draco." Her voice was strained. He knew he had her.

"Hermione, please, listen to me. My status means nothing to me anymore." She turned away from him, determined to not fall for his words, but he stepped around to face her again. He chanced placing a hand on her cheek and smiled when she didn't slap him or pull away. "We're perfect for each other. You can't deny that we have chemistry between us, an undeniable spark that you've never felt with anyone else."

The brunette witch remained silent. She knew she couldn't argue with that. He was right. There _was _an undeniable spark between them ever since their first meeting on that fateful day at the Quidditch Pitch.

It was a ridiculous idea to entertain, their being together. Hermione admittedly knew even thinking such a thing was dangerous and illogical. She understood that she shouldn't be feeling this way about him: Ex Death Eater ferret boy, the foul and loathsome Draco Lucius Malfoy. There were more lives involved than just her own. She had Harry and the Weasleys, her second family, to think about. She couldn't afford to be so selfish. But she yearned to be.

Her heart sang whenever he touched her. Her brain turned to pathetic mush whenever he kissed her. Her skin burned with electricity whenever he brushed his fingers against it. He made her feel more alive than she'd ever been simply by being in her vicinity.

Draco waited patiently as the woman of his dreams sorted through the myriad that was her thoughts and feelings. He watched silently as emotion flitted across her features in short bursts: dismay, determination, desire, confusion, love, and then finally settling on resignation. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing for him or not.

"What is it?"He panicked when she once again turned away from him. "What's wrong?" Perhaps resignation was a bad thing after all.

"I love you, Draco," she replied, scarily unemotional for such a large statement. "You're everything I've ever needed in my life." She paused and Draco knew a "But" was inevitable.

"Go on," he said tiredly, already feeling utterly defeated, "say it."

Hermione sighed but complied. "But we can't be together. It would be too selfish of me to ask so much of you. We'd have to contend with the public opinion, my friends and family, _your _friends and family…"

"I swear to you that I don't give a damn about what my friends or family think. I could not care less about the public's opinion at this point. If they truly care about me, than they will accept that I love you beyond everything."

"You say that now, but will you feel the same way later on?" Hermione pressed on before Draco could respond. "You can't accurately predict how you will act in the future, Draco. No one can."

"I may not be able to promise you forever, but I can promise you today, tomorrow, and every other day you'll have me."

Reluctantly Hermione found herself moved by the impassioned plea of the man before her. His eyes gleamed with sincerity that the witch had never seen before. His body language was lax, _vulnerable_. He was giving himself to her, completely, willingly. How could she possibly refuse? It was bad enough she was a Gryffindor through and through; selflessness and compassion flowed through her veins. The fact that she was also in love with the blond Slytherin was of no help either.

Her internal war waged fiercely for a few moments more. She knew fighting her feeling was senseless, futile even, because she already knew which side would win. Draco would always win.

"Despite my strongest logic advising against it, I find myself believing you. I know letting myself feel for you completely will most likely only lead to disaster," Hermione admitted, "But I just can't deny you any longer."

Draco smiled softly, resisting the urge to grin and shout like an idiot as he so direly wished to. He had just won his witch and there was no way he would scare her off already.

"I will not disappoint you," he vowed.

Hermione still remained stand-offish, leaning away from him, and Draco decided he would no longer have any of that. He remedied the situation by pulling her into his arms.

Hermione tensed for the slightest of moments before relaxing in his arms. It felt amazing to let go for once. To just forget the consequences and allow her heart to lead her. The mere thought of not caring was foreign to her, even if it was only for a moment, but it felt so… _good _and _freeing_ to not analyze every possible result of her actions. She felt herself melt even more into the safety and serenity Draco's embrace provided for her.

"I love you, my stubborn witch," he whispered into her bushy mane of curls.

Hermione fondly rolled her eyes, she snuggled further into his chest and sighed contentedly before responding with, "And I you, my slimy Slytherin."

* * *

_**A/N: Funny story, this story was initially going to be Draco mourning Hermione's death. But I just couldn't write a tragedy so it turned into this.**_

_**Thoughts? Prompts? Suggestions?**_


	2. Not a chapter, but still important

I'll be adding this to each of my published fics, so I apologize if you have to see this more than once.

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. Some have even lost stories because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Lillybean queen of the i ocean

BrittanyChayanne

Orange-Coyote


End file.
